My Little Demon Accomplice
by Zelel
Summary: Kurumizawa Raikou was just forced to moved from Hell to Japan, to observe humans and learn new ways to trick them. He is going to attend High School as a third-year and will have to keep his identity a secret. Only things don't go as planned on his first day and a sadistic white-haired angel uncovers his secret, how will he survive in this new life? And what will it bring him?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

First of all, yes this is probably a bit early to have already created a fanfiction for a show that just came out, however, it is possible to make a fanfiction based on manga to people, just saying, Not that I've read it yet. But anyways this may seem odd, to have created a sort of mc for the story, but I wanted to sort of add a little bit of spice into it. After all who doesn't love Raphiel. That sadistic smile, those scheming eyes, perfect! The story may sound like a sort of S/M play, but I swear it is not gonna be that. So trust me! Please Support this, and be patient with me since it is my first time writing one of these, I am also working on other series of fanfictions, so I kind of want to use this as a sort crash-course. Promise I'll make it as good as possible

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, Rights, or story of Gabriel Dropout. It is merely a fantasy of mine and not to be added to the story whatsoever, the story belongs to their respective owners and remains as property of theirs, not mine. Please try to leave a review so I can find a way to write in a way that pleases you and please share with your friends if you think they'll enjoy it 3 c(*w*)c 3

Chapter 1: Introduction

Ughhh… _I groaned as walked out into the hot sun. Today was my first day in Japan and frankly, I did not like the feeling of the sun at all, it was practically burning me alive and not like the flames of purgatory did._ But why did Sachi have to move to such a hot place? We'll I guess I can understand for entertainment purposes, but still.

 _Oh, yeah! Almost forgot. My name is Kurumizawa Raikou. I am a Jinn, demon. Or rather a demon that can shapeshift into different things, such as a human or animal. I came from the demon realm to the human realm. My father is a very powerful demon noble amongst the crowd and I have a cousin who is destined to be the future ruler, living up to those expectations is harder than it seems._

They're always trying to make me study more on humans and how to trick them into death. It so annoying, and boring… _oops! Shouldn't have said that aloud. I look around to make sure no one heard me. Phew! Doesn't look like anyone heard me, wait a minute! There is a girl with white hair in sitting on that bench over there. Shit! Did she see me?!_

 _Damn it! How am I supposed to explain that?! Eighth-grade syndrome? Major otaku? Social anxiety? Oh, why did I have to get caught on the first day? Wait. I could just try to erase her memories. Yeah, I'll just do that. Now, where did she go? Huh? She's not here? Wait what? I could'v-_

Hello there. _What the hell! She just appeared right next to me. But not only that she sneaked up on me! How?!_ Ahh, you're probably wondering how I got here so fast. Or, well not that how I snuck up on you rather. Simple I am an angel sent from heaven, I can easily sneak up on a demon, but battle wise it depends, however, I would say that you are in quite a pickle aren't you, Mr. Demon. _She looked at me with a sadistic smile, her lips seemed to be screaming for me to obey them, those sweet, tender, yet fierce lips. Wait. Why was I looking at her lips, I immediately began blushing and took a step back._

Hmm, Mr. Demon why are you running away? And why are you so red? Could it be that you are beginning to burn by the holy light radiating from me? But I wonder, how you could repay me for not telling everyone your secret.

What's that? And wait who are you? Did you say an angel? _My mind began to race at 100mph. How should I escape? Should I change into a hawk? Cheetah? No. If I did that I would only draw more attention to myself. But what can I do? She could easily send me back to the depths of Hell and frankly, I don't feel like waiting a week to get my body back._

me for rudeness. My name is Shiraha Ainsworth, Raphiel. But rather than making the lady say their name first you should be a gentlemen and present yourself first. Demon-kun~ _She began to seductively grab my white tie on my black short-sleeve collared shirt. *Gulp* Damn it! Why does she look so hot when she does that. Wait does that mean I'm masochistic… Looks like there's only one option left._

My name is Kurumizawa Raikou, a Jinn demon. I was sent here to observe humans learn more about their culture, although I don't know why Japan was picked. _I began to slowly wander in my own thoughts, not even paying attention to the group of three girls that appeared behind the white-haired angel._

Raphiel what are you doing to that man. _Hmm, I feel like I've seen this girl with violet hair somewhere before. Hmmm? Ah, she's that one demon Sachi's been talking about, the one that acts like more like an angel that an actual demon._ Oh, I was just talking to a comrade in arms in this world, after all he, is a demon. _Geh! She actually spilled the beans, damn it what about the blonde behind that demon, and that girl with red hair and the bat hair clippings… wait bat hair clippings, red hair. Oh no!_

It seems you have found me a new servant well done, Raphiel. I will give you the honor of shaking my hand to show my appreciation. _Grrr… she's always like this._

Oi! Sachi, how 'bout you try taking normally, it only makes you seem more like a fool when you talk that way. *sigh* I see you're still the same as ever. _Man, she really doesn't ever change, does she? And we had finally thought she would be able to land back on the ground if we sent her here, although I shouldn't really be talking._

Geh heh! Raikou what are you doing here! I thought you weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow! _Oh my God! Wait I think "Oh my Satan" is more appropriate. Eh oh well. I see she is still as clueless as ever too._

No. School starts tomorrow. I will be in school tomorrow. As a third year. Remember! _She looked at me questioningly. Hah! Wait a second I'm still caught up in this awkward situation plus now there are more people. I think there is only one option left, let's see there doesn't seem to be anyone else around. Well let's see a pigeon, to slow, a falcon, nice but I could easily be caught, especially since there are angels here, a dog would be nice, but I'd probably be taken to the pound, maybe a… cat! They're fast, agile, and can easily go through the nooks and crannies to get to my apartment faster. Haha. Ok, imagine a silver colored cat with black highlights, and change!_

What do you mean you don't to be my servant Gabr- Oy where do you think you're going Raikou, get back here! I was suppose to introduce you tomorrow but since you were here-

Sorry! Can't hear you. Run away! _Hah, I managed to escape somehow. Man but I really can't handle those types of situations. There were just too many people. Well the other demon looked nice, but she's too diligent to be my type of girl, the girl behind her was the blonde, she looked laid-back and it looked like we could be great friends, but just as far as thought probably. But that white-haired angel, she was so sadistic and just downright manipulative, but it was kind of a turn-on to be perfectly honest. Geh! Man, I must be one hardcore masochist, *shivers*. Wait a minute! I've only been complimenting that white-haired angel over and over again, why is that? Why does looking at her with those scheming yet beautiful eyes set me on fire, hmm? Ughh, oh well probably just one of my delusions. In any case, it's time to get ready for school tomorrow, sike. Do I even have to go.? Geh! That's right the old man told me I had to go no matter what, huuuuuh. This is gonna be a long year..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note:_

 _Man. I'm beat from that last chapter, though it may not seem like it. Yeah, I kinda stayed up late yesterday trying to fix it into a readable and actually somewhat acceptable piece of writing. But I will tell you this I do enjoy every second of typing this fanfiction, although it may seem as though I forced my mc onto you, but it was the only way to worm in a little romance into this comedic story. I hope that everyone will continue to enjoy this as it progresses through, I will try to create a schedule of when I will post new chapters and such, as well as info on upcoming cancellations or rain checks for each chapter. Ty for your cooperation and please Write reviews on how I can make it better for you guys! 3 c(^o^)c_

 _Chapter 2: The morning Rush_

 ***** Beeb* *Beeb* Bee-*

 _I got up and smashed the alarm that I had set the previous night. I guess I might as well see what time it is. Ge heh! Oh no, I'm late. I began to fall out of bed and slowly put on my new school uniform and take a good long look in the mirror. Wow! I look like crap! Oh well, only got 10 minutes to get to school, and it's a 20-minute walk, yosh! I can make it there in 5 minutes using shortcuts as a cat. Oh by the way, when I transform my clothes and other things on my person transform with me, so I won't end up naked luckily. Wait this isn't the time to brag about it! I gotta go!_

 **-5 minutes later-**

 _Phew! I managed to get here somehow. I started to reach for shoes when I was quickly stopped halfway by an irritated girl with crimson hair and bat hair clippings._

You have some explaining to do Raikou. What do you think you were doing yesterday? _She looked at me with eyes of pure anger and confusion._

Oh, that. Yeah kinda just wanted to leave. So yeah. U-um so can I leave now? Or are you going to keep treating your senpai this way? Hmmm~. _I said with a snotty grin. Ahh, it's been awhile since I've teased her this much, I should see how far i can take this._

What did you say!? Did you forget who I am? You may be my cousin and older than me but I am the future ruler of Hell, I am Sa- _I interrupted her long speech that always came after saying her long name, just to save you from boredom, by the way, you're welcome._

Wow! Great, but come to think of it why does a future ruler of hell have to follow the rules of the school, I mean a great ruler would create and demand their own rules everywhere they went. Could it be that you are scared of the disciplinary committee and the Student Council? Hmmm, they scare you so much that you make sure to even wear the shoes and clothes exactly as they tell you, hmmmm. Wonder what every demon back home would say if I sent a picture? Hmmm… _I began to lay out the bait waiting for her bite. Yes. I know this seems corrupt and evil to do to a person's self-esteem, but remember I am a demon, and not only that I could care less about other people who don't affect me whatsoever. In Sachi's case, it's more like it's just too damn easy trick her. I mean come on!_

What did you say about me?! I'll prove you wrong! I accept your challenge and will show you that I am a true ruler of Hell. Make sure you get a picture of me in my hellish glory. _Pffffff! Hahaha! I'm sorry. This is just too damn easy! Hahaha. Better take out my phone like she says so I can remember this moment forever. I record her as she roughs up her shirt and skirt, and takes off her shoes. As soon as she took off her shoes and steps into the hallway-_

YOU THERE! Stop in the name of Disciplinary Committee, you are in violation of dress code, how could you do such an evil act. You will have to come with me.

Ahh! No, you're misunderstanding, I only did this cause he told me to. _She quickly points towards me with a panicked face. Hmmm, so she finally realized she could've just done that. Haha nice one cuz, but you still have a long way to go, to catch up to me._

Is that true? Because if it is you will have to come as wel-

Ahh no, no. I have no idea who she is to be perfectly honest. But I do have evidence that she did that on purpose, here *passes phone with video playing* see she clearly just did it on her own. So I was just a passing bystander. And feeling as though it was my civic duty, I decided to record her to inform the committee of this act since they are the only one's I can truly believe in, besides the student council. _Oh, my god! I can't take this! I'm gonna die of laughter! I swear if she buys this! I swear!_

Ahh. I see. Well done student. If it wasn't for you I don't think we would've been able to find the truth, and do not worry we will make sure your wish does not go in vain. _HAHAHAHA! Oh my god! Are you fucking joking?! Really!? She's dragging her away, and what's more that committee member looks as though she just gained some serious attitude points, hahaha. Jeez, man this might actually be fun._

You double-crosser Raikou, how could you do this to your cousin!? Just you wait until I rule over you, I'll make you pay. _Sachi began screaming in anger as she was dragged away_

Oh how rude! And I thought your wish to be bathed in Hellish glory had come true, Mrs. Ruler of Hell~ Cya! _I quickly made a run towards my classroom. Man, I swear if I get to that every day, then this will most definitely be a fun year. Little did I know that a certain group of girls had been watching me, especially the one in the middle, an angel with white hair and a sadistic smile._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note:_

 _Well, I have to say "God Damn"! That was a hella good chapter. Like man this is probably just my narcissistic side talking, but I felt that was one of the best for connecting to the character's emotions. Well anyways enough of my moment. How are you guys? Hmmm, enjoying yourself? If not then tell me! Leave a review and tell me how to make it better! Ok then enough out of me, let's get this show on the road!_

 _P.S. Tell me if you want to make any changes please! 3_

 _Also, I am really sorry for not posting, exams and other personal problems have risen so it was like, aghhhh! Anyways I am currently working on chapter 4 and hopefully will try to post this weekend._

 _Chapter 3: School life!_

My name is Kurumizawa Raikou, nice to meet you. _I say in a monotone voice, the teacher looks at me as if telling me to say more about myself. I just give her a cold, hard, blank stare. She quickly shoos me to an empty seat, a window seat. Success! With this seat I won't have to interact with others and I can just ignore the class. But as soon as I thought that-_

Kurumizawa-kun, do you think you could answer this question? _The teacher points to a question she had just written. Wait, the hell?! How did she write it down so fast?!_

Did you not hear me? W-R-I-T-E Y-O-U-R A-N-S-W-E-R D-O-W-N! _Behind those glasses came a sinister aura that I had never seen before, even from the fiercest of demons. I think I should go answer the question just in case._

 _I ended up answering the question perfectly with no help, she continued to make me do problems until finally, she couldn't arrive at anything that would cause me to make a mistake._

You may now sit down, but… if you can answer it properly, THEN DO IT. _I have now arrived at an irreversible conclusion. HUMANS ARE SCARY! Well at least this teacher anyways._

 _*Bing* *Bing* *Bing*_

 _Ahhh class is over finally! But I wonder what I should do now? I don't really have any friends in this classroom. And I frankly hate the act of conversing with other people. Now if you're thinking "man this guy has anti-social issues" you're very wrong. I can have a conversation very easily, I just hate the act of communication, it tires me out. Hmm, oh well I might as well just go and head for a place to rest alone until the bell rings. Is what I was going to do, but I was immediately bombarded with questions by my class._

 _How did you solve that? Are you a genius? What were your marks at your last school? How did you know something we've never even done before? How did you do that? And that? I ended up answering all their questions by making excuses. In reality, the reason I know all of these things is because i am a Jinn demon. In order to transform, we must know our targets and have thorough research on them. Also, I happen to talk to souls of underrated geniuses. Lucky!_

 _But seriously I don't think I can handle that every single day. I guess I'll go buy a drink or something. Come to think of it the vending machines are in between the stairs and the door to the roof. The perfect spot to be alone. Guess I might as well head there._

 **-5 minutes later-**

Ahh! Nothing hits the spot like a nice ice cold drink. _But man, never thought I would be here in a Japanese school with humans, this wouldn't be so bad. Except for all the people in my year can only think about what university to get into, and studying overseas. Those were the main pattern that all their question followed. Ridiculous, who needs to think about the future, eventually they will die, so their life is basically already planned out for them, they just need to pick one thing, they're all going to go to the same place anyways._

Huuuuh. I really need to stop thinking of stupid things, well might as well head back to class and get the rest over with. But come to think of it, I wonder if this is what all people go through every day. Gross, how do they do it? If it was me I woul-

Hmmm? Raikou-senpai, what would you do? Hmmm? _A white-haired girl with cross hair-clippings showed up out of nowhere interrupting my speech._

Geh heh! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Sachi and you little group? _Shoot. I ended up asking the question even though I had planned on leaving earlier._

That won't do Raikou-senpai. You can't ask a question if you haven't answered the one already given to you. _I just give her a huge eye roll. I've heard this from many adults but frankly, I could care less._ Well, I guess it's fine. If you really want to know so bad, they are eating their lunch in the classroom. I would've joined them but honestly, I want to tease Satania so much that I think it might kill me if I don't. But I don't know what to do so that lead me to your classroom, and they told me you had left to get something to drink, and I am now here! So do you think you could grace me with the words of knowledge that only you know? I would be honored if you beseeched me in your knowle-

Now look here, you can trick Sachi with those types of carefully selected words, but those don't work on me. And you can just call me Raikou, the way you say senpai kind of creeps me out. But if you want to tease her that much, then I'm more than willing to give you info on it, but in exchange, I expect to learn new things that I can also tease her with. Hmm? Do we have a deal? _I grinned sinisterly. This is perfect, I get to learn more things to tease her with, just for a little dirt on her. Now, this is the only thing that I admire about conversation._

As you wish Raikou *wink*. I hope this will be the birth of a new and long-lasting relationship. Hehe, but still you're an interesting demon, probably the most interesting one I've met so far, I might even be falling for you. _For some reason hearing her say that set my heart aflutter for a few seconds._

Hmmm, the same can go for me, my elegant kohai Raphiel. If it wasn't for it still being the middle of the week, I might've just asked you out on a date. _Yeah as if that would ever happen, I have to make sure I test her affection levels, just like in those galges I play. She most definitely will say n-_

Oh, I don't mind. After all, I make sure to never tell a lie! So how about this Saturday at the station in Akihabara, let's say around 11 a.m., hmm? _She licked her lips seductively. Damn those peach colored lips, they look so soft, like the petal of a rose, I wonder if I could… No, no, no. I need to calm down, recite the prime numbers 2, 3, 7, 11, 13, 17, 19. Okay! I'm calm now._

Sure! I think it'll be fun to go on a date with a partner in crime in making Sachi's life miserable don't you think so too Raphiel. _I look at her with scheming eyes._

Arah! Raikou you need to calm down. If you continue to talk like that I may melt, let's exchange email addresses to make sure that we can contact each other to further develop our relationship. But I think we might've gotten slightly off of track, now if you could tell me some dir- i mean information on Satania I would be thankful, my date-kun. I don't have much time so please make it fast! Now Hurry up!

 _She didn't look like she was asking more like demanding, oh well might as well get it over with. I told her some fears, likes, and things that all affected Sachi. She seemed particularly interested in the story of when I transformed into a chihuahua and chased Sachi until she fainted from fear._

Thank you, Raikou. This will indeed be interesting, however, I don't own a dog, nor do I know anyone with a dog, so it may be hard to see her faint from fear. Oh well I'll see you on Saturday at a 11, my first date-kun.

Yeah! See you and good luck! But don't scare her too much, I need to make sure I get a dose of harassment on her. Hehehe. _I quietly waved her goodbye, with a sly grin._

 _But to think that everything was progressing so fast as to me even getting a date, with a GIRL! Phew. As I said before I think I could get used to this._

 _The rest of the day went without any incidents. Although, when I got home I found a crying Sachi waiting by my door. Wonder what Raphiel did to her. If I ask I might be able to use it in the future, hehe._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note:_

 _First of all, I apologize for my inactiveness for the past, what? Like 3-5 Weeks! Damn ok yeah, that's on me. But I do have excuses for the first two weeks: I had exams and they determined my grade for the semester, so had to make sure I had enough knowledge for them. Luckily I exceeded and Passed all of them with flying colors! However, I also had private instrument lessons that were mandatory, and also ended up having to take care of a family friend's children. I mean come on like why me? I'm pretty sure most people I know understand that I have a very short fuse when it comes to children. But anyways, I wholeheartedly apologize for my mistake! Please forgive me! Hopefully, I will continue to get support for the upcoming chapters. Also, I will be changing the format of my story, (") is for dialogue, (') is for inner thoughts, and normal (_ text) _is just descriptions around him, Also parenthesis in the middle of a quote means they said it quietly. Big shoutout to DogOfTheApocolypse for the review, source for most of the format change, it really helped so thanks, man! Also, don't hesitate to review it really helps me and will also help you by aiding me in delivering your ideal story! Thanks Again! Seriously Sorry. `\\(`-`)/`_

Chapter 4: Frost Poet-san

"And if you use this equation here-" *Bing* *Bing* *Bing* "ok then well class dismissed."

"Huhhh~" ' _Man I am beat. Who knew human schools were so demanding? Well, whatever, at least it's the weekend. The time where I can be free to transform into anything I want, do anything I want, wear anything I want, and sleep until anytime I want. This is gonna be a good weekend… although… I feel like I'm forgetting something important, but what could it be? Hmmm, I don't need to do the homework, I already know everything in all of the classes so I don't need to study, I don't think I have a dentist or doctor's appointment. Hmmm? Maybe I had to go somewhere with Sachi… Nah, I would just ditch her or just not go. If I recall it had something to do with Sachi but not with her, with someone else, about Sachi's traumas, teasing, and unrelenting lust for seeing her in fear. Ahhh! It was with that white-haired angel, Raphiel.'_

' _How could I forget?! Those eyes that sparkle with the wisdom of an owl, hiding the charisma of a playful dolphin. The smile that resembles a sly fox, as he collects his tax on the farmers. Her soft, sweet-smelling, and luscious hair, as soft as the fur on Cerberus's back. It may not seem like it, but, his fur feels as though you're landing on a cloud of cotton candy. And last but not least, her proportions, her chest is as though it was a cantaloupe grown in the garden of an emperor, yet they seem soft and warm as though it was a blanket that just came out of the dryer. Her curved hips, that are shaped as though they sculpted by an artist of the Renaissance era (although I guess you would say by a god since she was in fact made by God).'_

 _'When I had snapped back to the real world, I realized I was already leaving the classroom and heading to get my shoes._ I passed by groups of humans, _'So I guess they're all friends, huh. Or they're probably just trying to prevent themselves from being isolated'_ I decided to ignore my internal evaluation and pass down the stairs towards the shoe lockers. ' _But still to think I was already out of the classroom and heading in this direction kind of scares me'_ "Sheesh! The human world really is scary, my mind already adapted on what to do once I start wandering off," ' _But man people sure do like to gather around in groups around here'_ I took a look around and saw many groups forming but their sights were all set in one direction. Me. "Ummm… Can I ask why you are all beginning to gather around me? Did I do something wrong? I'm still foreign in the ways of your country so please excuse me if I did anything wrong. But I belei-" I was cut off before I had even been able to finish my sentence, by a girl.

"R-R-R-Raik-k-kou-senpai!" I turned around to see who she was, a girl with long brown hair _… 'Wait that's legit all I can see. She literally only has a gray area as a face. Wait I think its clearing up. What the hell! It so generic that I can't even remember what it looks like. Wait I think she's in my class! I should probably ask her what she needs, although I think I know what it is… hopefully?'_ I turned towards her and puff out my chest. "Y-Yes! Is there something you need from me?" _'What the hell!? That sounded hella weak! I stuttered and my voice cracked! Ughh! Kill me now!'_ She looked towards me with an unwavering blush sliding across her face. ' _I think. Again can't see her face' "_ W-w-w-w-w-ill you p-p-p-p-p-lease accept my feelings!?" She handed me a pink envelope with a glittery heart plastered over it. ' _Ughh. Gross. It has glitter all over it. I think it's sticking to my hands.' "_ Umm, I wonder how I can say it better. Well, I guess I'll just say it. Sorry, but I barely know who you are and I don't really feel any affection towards you. Sorry." Everyone around me was frozen in place, their mouths turning as dry as Antarctica.I could feel penetrating glares burning through me.

' _Sheesh! I was only just being honest. I hate those stares so much. Ughh, fine I'll try to sugar coat it with a little deception._ "I honestly believe that I can reciprocate your feelings. For I am, caught in another binding, my love for remaining pure for the future of humanity. I don't believe it is right for you to take me away from people and for me to give you fake feelings. I am sure that my there are clansmen of this school who worship you like the goddess of space you are! You are beautiful, but I am afraid that I must remain on this hard path towards success to accomplish my dream of technological peace around the world! Make sure to keep your followers on the path of righteousness, I wish you luck in finding your missing puzzle piece.

' _What the fuck did I just say! Damn, that hurts just from remembering what I said. Why did I even say that? Damn, well time to kiss my reputation goodbye there is no way she wi-'_ "Raikou-senpai t-t-t-that was… BEAUTIFUL! You have such a way with words, you may have rejected my feelings but I feel as though you are cheering for my success in anything. I have gained a whole new perspective to the world around me. I now know that I must try my hardest both for your success and mine. Thank You!" She then skipped out of the front doors of the school. ' _The fuck just happened?! I just spewed some random stuff that appeared in my head. What the hell? How did that work? Well, I'm sure the people around me still feel hatred towards me._ My classmates and kohai alike began to break free from the ice spell I cast on them. They began to recognize what happened, and then… they all began to cry and applaud. "That was beautiful!", "You rejected her so kindly!", "It seemed as though she really is the one who gained more.", "You are truly a poet of love!". "Although you were as cold as ice, in the beginning, you still managed to warm our hearts. Truly beautiful!"

' _What… the… hell… is… wrong… with… these… people! Poet of love? She gained more? Warm their hearts? What the fuck are these people saying?!'_ I simply stood there in disbelief at my successful cocky deception. Classmates and Kohai stayed there for about 10 minutes asking for another verse and waiting for someone else to confess. By the end of it all, I had received 14 confessions, all of which were graced with the heartwarming icy words of rejection.

Little did I know that 4 pairs of heads with red, dark purple, blond, and white hair watched the whole scene unravel from afar.

 _ **-Around the time when he is almost home-**_

"But still how did that work? I understand I may have been a bit philosophical here and there, but it wasn't enough to make everyone cry. *sigh* Well, I guess it worked out in the end, so good for me. Still, I wonder what would've happened if people who I actually know found out. Sheesh! That would be just my luck! Plus, that happened pretty late, so most people had probably gone home so I'm probably homefr-"

"Hmmm, you think you're safe? You might not wanna say that before you're actually off the hook, not that I really care that is." "I'm afraid we all saw you and would like to have a quick word with you, Mr. _Frost Poet_ -san." "To think you so easily deceived her (it tickles my stomach, hahaha), you should be ashamed of yourself." "Oy, I heard that giggle." " To think you deceived her so easily, as expected of my archdemon blood line, hahaha, for I am the future ruler of hell Kurumizawa McDowell, Satanichia." I turned towards the voices and found myself staring at a group of four girls that all had their sights on me. "Ehehe. H-h-how can I help you delicate young ladies? Hmmm?" _'Shoot this looks really bad. But oh well I'm gonna have to deal with it, I have no escape. Hmm? Wait! I can transform. Wow, I'm stupid. Well, let's see maybe... an eagle? Cat? Dog? Something slippery, slick, and fast. Oh, a snake! Ok time to run out of here, or should I say, slither on out of here. *cough* *cough* Ughh, that makes me cough blood, yup no more bad puns._

"Ok well, I have to go so, bye~bye~!" I quickly transformed and slithered through a narrow alley. "Oy, get back here! We're not done yet!" "Oh noooo, (nice assist) well I'm going home bye." "Don't worry Vignette-san we still have the weekend to find him,(I will speak with him thoroughly tomorrow)" "As expected from my bloodline what a stealthy escape… wait did you say you were gonna speak with him tomorrow?!" "Ehh, Raphi what does that mean?!" "Arah Arah, I wonder?" They eventually went home were still trying to decipher what Raphiel meant when she said "tomorrow", well everyone except Gabriel.

 _ **-Later that night-**_

*Ring* *Ring* I reach over to grab my phone on the coffee table from the comfy couch I'm sitting on while watching some random anime that's airing at the moment. "Heepho, thiph iphs Raikphou spheaking," I monotonically resonate while eating a slice of pizza. "Arah Arah, it seems I caught you in the middle of a meal. Sorry, but I'm afraid I must speak with you about what happened earlier." _'Raphiel-san! Damn, I forgot she said something about talking to me, but I thought that was about tomorrow… Oh, I see! It must be about the plans for tomorrow._ I quickly swallow my pizza slice and grab the phone with a grip of steel. "Oh, no it's fine. My bad for not being able to properly give you an explanation. So what did you want to know?" "Oh, I simply wanted to know about tomorrow? And to what exactly was the hilarious scene that I saw at school earlier. Hmmm? Can you explain thoroughly and in-depth, Raikou-senpai." I felt myself shiver with fear. ' _I thought she had already gone home after classes finished. Her tone sounds like she's furious, is she mad about what happened at school? No way. I mean we're not even at that level yet, we haven't even gone on the date yet. There's no way. Right?'_

"Well, you see, it kinda just happened and then I kinda went with the flow and then it kinda went in that direction, you know. Hehe." I nervously chuckled. "Hmm, is that so? Well, I kinda wish I could talk to you in person, so then this lie *cough* I mean misunderstanding could be resolved, oh wait I know I'll just go to your house with the address Satania-san I stole *cough* I mean she gave me." The color drains from my face and I turn deathly white. "You just said Lie and stole under your breath right! But I mean it's already dark outside and it's dangerous to be outside, maybe you should-" *Bing* *Bong* I hear the doorbell ring and feel my hellish soul beginning to dissipate. "Arah Arah, I happened to already be outside can you please open the door? You'll open it right? Right?" I flinch at the last part of her sentence, as it scrapes its way through my eardrum. I feel my heartbeat quicken and feel the color from my face turn even more white. "O-o-o-of c-c-c-ourse I will! I-I-I'm coming right now!" _'I am so dead right now'_ I silently cry and repent to myself. _'I am about to face death itself, and I don't think it's one of the friendly shinigami from hell. It's a shinigami from Heaven, AHHH!'_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Howdy! Guess who's da best? WE ARE! Sorry for getting all narcissistic on you, hehe. Well anyway sorry for the inactivity, I honestly just never got around to writing a new chapter, and trust me I know the frustration of having to wait for a new release of something. So once again, I am sorry for the wait! It's gonna soon be summer break for me! So I'm gonna have plenty of time to write (hopefully I actually do it, damn it), so please look forward to a new chapter until this story is finished. Once again, Thanks! (^-^)

Chapter 5: Queen Raphiel

"So are you gonna let me in, or, if you want I could just brea- *cough* *cough* get a locksmith," Raphiel hissed at me, with a paralyzing gaze. I could feel the murderous aura that tainted the air around her, almost as if she was a wolf who had set eyes on a helpless lamb, me being that lamb!

"O-o-oh R-r-r-Raphiel, what's up? But, for what do I deserve the pleasant arrival of a white rose to my home abode? Ah, could it be you just wanted to see me so bad you just had to-" I was cut short as a fork hit the table behind me. I felt the life being suck out of me as I nervously turned towards her. *Creak* *Creak*

The floorboards begin to creak as she inches towards me, with her nonchalant face getting closer and closer to me. I begin to feel her warm breath on me and smell her perfume, making sure to breathe in deeply so that I don't miss one that Hell has given me. 'Wait a minute… Why am I smelling her, and why am I getting aroused by this?! She's about to kill me. What should I do? Look for an escape? No, that will probably only make her madder. But I could transform into something that can minimize the damage, but what should it be? Hmmm…' As I begin to wander around in my thoughts, I hadn't realized that she was slowly pressing a fork against my abdomen and was only a few centimeters away from me.

"Arah, Arah? What could you be thinking about so deeply that it makes you forget that I am here? I think I may need to teach you some manners." She frustratingly spat at me, snapping me out of my thoughts. "What?! There's no way I forgot you were here, in fact, I was thinking about what I could do to make it up to you for whatever I did wrong. Hehe" I truthfully state with my trademark sarcastic grin. However, it ended up picking at a bad emotion. "Hmmm, you are trying to make it up to me, even though you don't even know what you did wrong. It really looks like I need to train my little demon accomplice, doesn't it? Hehe."

She sadistically smiled at me. 'S**t what am I gonna do, at this rate I'm gonna end up in the same relationship as that main character that's a big masochist and that sadistic girl that has a hammer, from that one anime. Think. Think. Think. What should I do? I think I only have one option.'

"Arah, Arah? There you go again forgetting that I'm here!" As she said that a silver fork impaled my arm. "I guess I'm going to have to get a little violent with you, won't I? Well, you might as well look forward to a new door that will open up to you, hehe." She mischievously smiled as I grimaced in pain. "Hey, Raphiel. Why don't we talk about this- AGHH!" She impaled me with another fork this time victimizing my leg. "Hey, who said you could talk? I don't recall giving you permission to speak. I wonder how far I can go before I turn into a fallen angel. Gab-chan did it by only playing video games, but even then it took a long time for her halo to darken, I wonder how long it will take me? Hmm?" She began to insanely grin.

'This is bad! Although the silver won't kill me, it'll make me slower and sick for a couple days. Plus, if she keeps going she'll darken her halo, I can't let her be tainted (although she already kind of is) any longer! I have to do it there's no other way, I'm gonna have to transform into something strong enough to stun her for a little bit. But, what is strong enough… Oh! I know! A bear! Bears are strong and big, plus I'm the only one in this apartment building, so it'll be fine.'

I picture the coffee colored hair that is prickly, yet soft when you rub it. The titan-like paws that crush anything in its way. The claws that can slice through steel (although most bears can't do that). The snout that can smell a river full of salmon from several miles away. The teeth that can rip the life out of almost any other living thing on the Earth. Although I pictured it about 10 times cooler and 50 times more cuddlier.

*Roaaaaar* *Roaaaaar* *Snarl* *Slam*

I quickly rip out the forks from my body and overtake her in a split second, leaving an afterimage of my previous form. My bulky paws and strength keep her stapled to the ground, unable to move, she looks at me with a scared teary-eyed face, but only for a few seconds. But, quickly regained her composure and usual aloofness aura.

'Oh...damn… she… looks pretty...c-c-cut-t-e… it kind of makes me want to continue leaving her hopeless. I wonder if this is how she felt while toying with me menacingly. Hmmm… I wish I could stay like this a little longer… but… but… I can't! I want too! But, I can't! I just gotta tell her it's a misunderstanding. So first I'll try to explain it to her. Huh?'

I looked beneath my arctic fur, there wasn't even a clue left behind of the sadistic angel that had previously been there.

"Huh?! Where'd she go? All I was doing was wandering in my thoughts, to try to find a way to make her understand it was a misunderstanding. Hmm… Ah! Maybe the toilet? … But, the light isn't on. Hmm… Maybe she left? ... But there's no way she would be able to leave that fast, right… right?!"

What I had failed to notice was the well-proportional and the brilliant white hair that was dangling from the ceiling. That is until I heard that sadistic laugh.

*Fufu* *Fufu* *Fufu*

"You are quite the interesting demon, Raikou-kun. I would've normally toye- *cough* I mean, experimented on whether you were a trustworthy demon. But, it seems like you've passed all the test… However, I would like to get to the bottom of this misunderstanding, wouldn't you? Hmm?"

I turned towards the ceiling to see the very monster that had me, a high-ranking demon, quaking in fear. *Creak* *Creak* I could feel my neck slowly shattering into pieces like a porcelain vase.

The reason for that was simple, staring down at me; still being in my polar bear form of course; was white-haired _Grudge_ and from what I had seen in the movies, I don't think anything could rival this. Ghost-colored hair covering her face, the cross hair pins dangling lifelessly at her sides. Her hands and legs in preparation for a pounce. The licorice colored bow that was usually tied behind her hair, hung like a blood-colored noose, awaiting its next victim.

"HEEEEEEE!" I screamed helplessly in my bear form, that poofed into a cub. A quick lesson for those who do not know of the characteristics for the type of demon I am. A Jinn demon uses his power to transform into different animals or creatures, however, their power depends on the mood; for example: if I was to fight after listening to fast-paced music, my adrenaline would begin to rise, slowly increasing my power, as well as providing courage and other emotions that can fuel my power. The more power I have the bigger and stronger my transformation becomes, of course, at times it may exceed that of the regular model creature I transformed into, but nonetheless important. Therefore, if we apply the inverse to the previous scenario, when emotions of fear, depression, or even listlessness my power becomes weak and I turn into the weakest basic power level of the regular model creature I attempted to transform into.

And that concludes our first lesson on demons, I hope you will look forward and attend to more of these classes in the future, well then, Class dismissed! _**(A/N: Man I feel hella embarrassed just by writing that, lemme know if ya like it!)**_.

"Arah, Arah. If you are in a form like that, I don't think I'll be able to punish you thoroughly. So if you could change back to normal that would be better don't you think. Hmmm?"

"Easy for you to say. I don't have enough power to change back. Thanks to your creepy display on my ceiling, that; if I may add almost gave me a heart attack, I can't change back until a night's rest with silence and peace."

That's how it works for us Jinn demons. Gotta stay energized am I right. No one wants to see a _Grudge_ , ugh...

I looked down at my little body, with paws the size of baby shoes. Teeth the size of mini marshmallows. A nose with a little meatball at the end. Eyes the size of quarters glimmering with irritation. Ears the size of baby socks, and claws, with same size and sharpness as the lead in an unsharpened pencil. To sum it all up, I was the size of a grade schooler's backpack.

"Hmmm, is that so? Then I guess I'm just going to have to give up today on punishing you… *I release a sigh of relief* however, don't think I'll forget about it, okay? You're just delaying the inevitable pain, ready yourself soon. *I shudder* Well, then let us eat some food, 'kay?"

I gave her one final glance of suspicion, then began to take out tableware and other materials that could be used to make food. But once I took everything I realized, that there was no way I was gonna be able to make the food myself with these little paws.

"Ahh, Raphiel? I know this may sound a little irritating, considering our dispute just a few moments ago. But do you think that you could help me prepare dinner, I don't think I'll be able to prepare this by myself in this form."

" *sigh* Okay, okay. Guess I'm gonna have to if you tell me in that cute little form of yours. Although, I don't know if you will find my culinary skills to be adequate, but I will try my best."

She replied with a monotone smiled face. Well, time to get started…

 _ **~After Dinner~**_

 _ **(A/N: Sorry! Just don't want to make chapter too long for you guys! c(;-;)c**_ )

"Ahhh… that was good… hey, you said you weren't very confident in your culinary skills, but you were able to follow the recipe to the exact letter without making a single mistake. How did ya do that?"

While it was true that I had confidence in my cooking skills, I still made a few mistakes while cooking, even with a recipe. I looked at her in a whole new different light that before, she truly is a perfect angel (besides the fact that she turns crazy sadistic at times).

"Ah. Well, the instructions are already there right? So, I just did what it said, even a simpleton can do this, right?"

Her nonchalant answer made it even more painfully clear that she was a perfect angel (despite the fact that she is a sadistic one at that).

Angels, I swear. Just make it harder for everybody to remain true to themselves, geez. Not that I really care about sentimental stuff like that anyways. While pondering these thoughts of "perfected humanity" a single train of thought wandered into my psychological vision.

"Hey, Raphiel, How are you supposed to get home? It's already pretty late, and even though it is the weekend it's more dangerous. Do you think you could call someone to take you home? Normally I would but… in this state, I don't think I could even protect myself."

"Ah. There is no need to do any of that."

I stared dumbfounded by what she had just replied.

"No there is a need for that, how are you supposed to get home?"

I asked the same question this time in a louder voice to make sure she heard me correctly.

"Like I said. There is no need for that."

"Huh?! Where are you gonna sleep then?!"

"Huh? Well, obviously here. Where else would I go?"

"Eh?" My face began turning a crimson red.

"But there won't be enough room for both of us on the bed. Hmm… Ahh, I know I'll just use you as a temporary cuddle pillow. I mean you did say you were gonna be in that form until tomorrow, right? Then, it'll be fine."

"E-e-eh?!" I was turning a darker shade of crimson.

"Well then," she jumped onto my bed, hopped into the covers, and patted her side. "Get into bed with me."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!?" At that moment I exploded with embarrassment and my vision began to go blurry as I passed out. The final image before I was whisked onto my merry go round of dreams, being a white haired angel sadistically licking her lips as she cuddles me.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note:

Well I think I'm gonna try to make typing up a little tragic storyline for all of you. But, don't worry I'm not gonna type the rest of the story with you like this. I'm simply gonna attempt to write one out, just a little fun for you all. I'm also submitting a little short skit after this, tell me if you like it. And Again to be clear, I just wanted to type a temporary tear jerker, the story will not be like this, I will probably play all of it off as a dream in the next chapter. Haha, feels good to Troll you all. But, i'm thinking of wrapping up the story soon. However, you do not need to shed a tear of concern, I'll continue to put my best works up and submit them all on time for all of you. The one's who granted this story a chance to grow, Thank you! Idk, but thanks for supporting the story, really appreciate ya! :D

Chapter 6: That's Animal Abuse!

*Snore* *Snore* *Snore* **(A/N: I honestly did not know what to make for a snoring sound sorry, `\\(;_;)/`).**

"Raikou-senpai, catch me!"

A girl with a nice curvy body appeared before me with white rose colored hair and eyes that glowed as beautiful as a star twinkled in the sky, dancing with its brothers and sisters. She looked up after giving me a tight hug. Her perfectly [blank] breasts pressing softly against my chest and abdomen.

"Raikou-senpai, you've been staring at my breasts for a while now, please stop… it's embarrassing. After all, being watched by the one I lo-..."

*Doki* *Doki*

*Gulp* 'Man she looks really cute, ahh, if she says something like that I might, I might, I might…try to make out with her… wait… what if that's what she wants me to do. And if it's not, I can always just say "I'm acting for the drama club's play this weekend" (hopefully there is one). Well, here goes…

I gently caress her hair with my hand, slowly drawing it around her face, I look into her eyes. They shine as bright as the morning sun lifting itself up from under the covers of its dark horizon. My lips are drawn closer and closer to her as if gravity pulls me closer to them.

'Only a bit further, just a little bit. A little bit. A little bit. Little more. More. Almost.

Are lips begin to enclose each other and-

"Hmm. I wonder what type of nightmare you had, that it required you to grab my breasts. Hmm. Well don't worry about it now I'm pretty sure that monster from your nightmare is gone now. But, it looks like a new one appeared and it thinks you need to be eaten." Raphiel said all this with just a horrifying monotone face, a murderous aura encircling her and snapping at me.

'What should I do it looks like she actually might try to eat me… wait… haha, that sounds kind of perverted, haha. Pff. Oh no, I can't let her see me laughing and grinning for no reason like some psychopath. But, I have to say something, it's just too good of an opportunity to pass up.

I looked around to see if there were any exits, in case I needed to make a quick escape, from the jaws of an angel and the Armageddon. My whole room was covered in scratches and dried blood from yesterday's... disagreement. The only exits were the door and the little window that would only fit me if I were a small rodent or reptile. The door itself was the only way out but the only thing between it and me was a snow hair colored angel that would probably smite me if I even moved an inch right now.

'Closed from all sides, huh. Ahh, oh well, I might be able to transform into a small animal but I'm not gonna be very fast. Honestly, I don't think I can even move right now, huh? Why can't I move? That's weird, I feel really hot. It feels like my body is on fire.'

"Raikou-senpai, you did not answer my question. If you did not hear me then just say so. However, I do not like being ignored while you wander in thought." Raphiel said with an irritated face.

"Ahh… no… that's not… true… at… all"

*Haaaah* Haaaah*

"I… heard… you… I… wasn't… scared… I… was… only… never… wanted… you… to… leave… me…"

*Haah* *Haah* *Pant* *Pant*

"Why are you talking in such a stupid manner? Ah, could it be you have too little power to even move right now. Well, don't worry I'll keep you company the whole time, and play with you for as long as you want. Fufu"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Raikou-senpai? Are you okay? Raikou-senpai? Raikou-senpai?! Raikou-senpai! Raikou-senpai! Answer me!"

 **~1 hour later~**

"W-what did you do to him?" Satania screamed as she saw her cousin, on the bed, wrapped in blankets, and for some strange reason in the form of a small polar bear cup with a fork sticking out the side of his arm.

"Arah, arah. I have no idea what you are talking about. I simply came here yesterday night and spent the night at the request of your cousin, Satania-san." Raphiel replied with a somewhat strained smile and soulless eyes.

"Y-y-y-you spent the night with him! W-w-what did you guys d-d-d-do?!" Satania exasperated as red as the crimson fire in Hell.

"Hmm. I wonder too, whatever could have happened yesterday? After all, it was pretty h-o-t yesterday wasn't it Satania-san." Raphiel replied with a strained sly smile.

"Ahhh, who cares. Can we just hurry up and find out the reason we're all here. I'm missing a special anniversary event in my game and a sale on the newest console, plus the games to go with it. After all, I'm a busy person." Gabriel said as she stomped her feet on the floor to get everyone's attention

"Ah. Who cares about your whatever event. What should come first is our duel to the death. To decide if you are worthy enough to be called an acquaintance of mine, ahahaha."

"Huh. Who would want to be acquainted with a fake, arrogant, and unskilled side character like you, Satania. I bet you would be the first person we would forget about when it came to parties. Wait a minute! That's right we almost forgot about you at last year's Christmas Party! Hahaha! Still, makes me laugh when I think about it. Hahaha!"

"T-t-that fas unfcalled for! And horriffbly mean. I mean, aarrenf you fupposed to phee an anphel!" Satania cried with tears running down her face, as she attempted to talk.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, ALL OF YOU!" Vigne screamed at the top of her lungs to get their bickering to end. She just couldn't see why they couldn't get along, after all, it had already been a year since they had become friends. Ahh, I remember when I first me all of them… AH! She stopped herself from prodding further into her memories and locked them shut in her mind. She needed to get down to the real problem for why they had been brought here.

"Raikou-senpai, seems to be ill, as you can probably tell already by the way he hasn't woken up through all of this noise and his high fever. We need to find out the cause of this." Vigne announced to the other 3 girls.

"Wouldn't only one of us need to be here. I mean it's probably only a cold. So, I don't really see the need for all of to come here. Unless… you're trying to make us catch his cold so then we don't have to go to school. If that's the case then I'm ready to do what I can, Captain!" Gabriel said with standing tall with a sharp salute.

"Heh, that's an interesting idea. Hmm, I guess I'll allow it after all, that Glasses-sensei is teaching when we get back. And I don't want to se-... I mean I want to let him rest at least one day so then his pathetic human body doesn't die, from being overly exposed to my malevolent aura. Hahaha, very generous if I do say so myself. Haha." Satania proclaimed to the other 3 girls in a snobbish voice.

"No, that is not why we are here! Gab-chan you should at least be considerate of what could be happening. And Satania-san, I expected more from you… well, actually that's not entirely true, but still, he's your cousin, at least show some care." Vigne huffed as she went over Raikou and begin to place her hand over him.

*Smack*

"Raphiel-san? Is there a problem with me touching Raikou-senpai?" Vigne said with slight mischievousness and seriousness.

"Arah, Arah. Whatever could you be talking about Vigne-san? I was only concerned for your well being, after all, he is sick, and smoke is coming out of his body." Raphiel said with her usual monotone smiling face.

"Ahh, is that so…" Vigne replied in a somewhat dejected voice. But, that quickly changed to a panicked expression. "Did you say 'smoking'? As in like gray colored gas coming from his body?!"

"I did. Is there a problem?" Raphiel questioned with a slight hint of anxiousness.

"The only reason a demon will catch a cold, that causes smoke to emit from their body, would be if their blood was stained with silver and a mixture of psychological stress. But I don't think he would've been attacked by anything that could fight him, let alone stay alive long enough to even scratch him. Raphiel you said that you've been with him since yesterday, right? Did you see anything or anyone argue with Raikou, and begin to get aggressive?" Vigne asked in a high-pitched voice, turning slightly pink.

"Yes, that is right I was with him yesterday. But I don't remember seeing anyone else here besides myself and we only had a heart to heart conversation, ate dinner, watched T.V. and went to sleep together. So, I can't say that there was anything that happened, while I was with him.

All of the girls turned a dark crimson red when they heard the last part of her reply, all except for a sunflower haired girl who was wearing headphones while yelling "Die!" as she played a video game on her laptop.

"T-t-t-that's sexual harassment. Well actually he can change into animals so I guess he is part animal, so I guess it's animal abuse. Yeah, that sounds right to me. That is ANIMAL ABUSE!" Satania screeched at Raphiel with a red rose colored face.

"Anyways, if we don't hurry up and get medicine he may have to go back to Hell so he can be reborn. And after that, it will take him up to a year to return back here. However… he will lose his personality, memory, and emotions that linger with him now." Vigne said in a slightly hesitant voice.

"Eh? He'll lose… everything… but we… there's still time right. He said he would help me beat all the levels and teach me all the attack patterns on the bosses of every dungeon! We have to save him please! I need those levels!" Gabriel screamed with desperation at her companions.

"Gab-chan, this is a serious matter we need to be considerate of Raphiel-san's feelings," Vigne said with slightly pained glance towards Raphiel.

But Raphiel was not looking at her, she was looking at the ground. *pitter* *patter* It began to rain outside the window, quietly tapping the roof. There was also another cloud of rain that was falling. It was a rain of sorrow. An angel's sorrow to be exact.

The tears rolled down her cheeks slowly, silently tapping away at the floorboards. The once monotone smiling Raphiel was gone and had been replaced with a tearful little girl, who simply didn't want to lose something she loved.

"Please save him, everyone! I beg you with all my heart. Please. He has been the first boy that has ever keened my interest. He's one of the only people that can tolerate my personality. And he's the only person that can have romantic feelings for me and make me reciprocate them even with my sadistic personality. He's my other side of the mirror that helps me shine. He's the other side of my Joker card. He's my _Little Demon Accomplice_." Raphiel bowed her head towards her friends, as she silently cried to herself and pondered what the recent feelings that had developed within her as she spent time with Raikou. It may not have been much, but she wanted to be selfish and ask for more, after all, they never got to go on their first date.

"Don't Worry Raphiel! We won't let you or Raikou down, after all, you're both special to us!" The three other girls replied simultaneously. Satania looked at her with a slight smile and caring face. Vigne looked at her with a glowing feeling of friendship emitting from her. Even Gabriel, stood up to give her friend a hand, although she said she just needed to take a quick break to get a snack and some Cola.

"Thank you, everyone! I love you!" Raphiel wailed as she gave everyone a hug and broke into tears.

'Thank you, Raikou. For helping get even closer to my friends, no, thank you for helping me realize that these are my best friends, I love you. And I will make sure to get you to say the same' Raphiel thought to herself as she stared at Raikou in his cub state, as he slipped further and further into the darkness of his coma.

An eternal darkness that enveloped him, and strangled him tightly, keeping him unable to move. Locking him in a cage, that kept him away from the girl and his home.

 _I love you, Raikou. So please wait for me._

He blinked slightly in the dark. Did he hear that right? It sounded like Raphiel. No, it was Raphiel, and she said that she had… towards him… feelings of... wow. He turned a deep shed of crimson red in the darkness. But quickly, straightened his face and said:

"Thank you, Raphiel I love you too. So I will wait for all eternity if I have to."


	7. Special

**Authors Note:**

 **Originally this was in the middle of chapter 6, but it felt weird so I decided to just make it like an extra treat for all the people who are reading the story. As a sign, or present, of gratitude. Yes, that's Right! To every one of you who is reading the story. Yup, even those of you that aren't following. I see you. You all make it possible for my- wait no that's not right, I mean our story to be popular and growing. Once again, Thanks!**

 **Okay! Okay! Guess what time it is. Yup, it's time for our favorite game show** _ **Supernatural Facts Today!**_ **I'm your host Zelel and I hope you're all ready for a great show. Our first contestant is Mr. Kurumizawa, Raikou! Welcome to the show, my friend. How are ya?**

'Who the hell are you?! Where did you come from?! AND WHY AM I HERE?!'

 **Oh, spunky little teen demon, isn't he? I like it! Now then why don't we get on to the questions!**

'Ok, so you just ignore me, okay.'

 **Raikou, can I call you Raikou, I'm gonna call you Raikou.**

'Why even ask then?'

 **What do you think the reference to "The Armageddon" mentioned earlier? The clocks tick, tick, ticking away, starting… NOW!**

'Huh? Wait what!?'

*Tick* *Tick* *Tick*

'Umm, I think it's umm… umm… a-'

*Tick* *Tick* *Tick*

 **Only 15 seconds left to go! If you don't answer soon, you may die, and go back to Hell to be reborn. Or even worse you may need to be sent to clean that blonde haired angel's room, you know the one that always wears that pink hoodie over her uniform to school, and frankly doesn't even give a damn about studying. Or you may need to go to the Coffee Angel with Vigne and listen to the master talk about the ingredients he uses, while, Vigne talks about her schedule for the day. For those viewers who don't remember about the references I'm giving, please go and watch the Anime: "** _ **Gabriel Dropout"**_ **, to understand them. That is of course if you don't already understand these references. Although,** **this story is legit based on the anime,** **but whatever. What's your answer?!**

'W-well, we know she is called Gabriel, and in the myth that Angel is an archangel, meaning a powerful and higher class angel. She has a weapon known as "Gabriel's Horn", which brings judgment day upon earth and all the beings that reside on it. Basically, it's the last check on a list that is needed to fulfill the duty of destruction of war, I think.

 **You are…**

*Buzz* *Buzz* *Buzz* *Buzz*

 **Uh Oh! Looks like that's all the time we have this week, but don't worry, we'll be back next week at around the same time. Stay tuned for the answer, next week that is. Haha, got you! Okay well, bye.**


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

Well, so I know this is gonna sound selfish, but I just want to be honest: I take way too long to make new chapters and I'm pretty sure most people who read this are getting kind of bored of how long it's being dragged on for. Therefore, I have decided that I will be making only two more chapters. This will be the second to last and the next one to come will be a short story wrap up chapter. Thank you for staying with this story and giving it your love and appreciation, for those that stayed anyways. I really hope you liked the previous chapters, and Thank you! Hopefully, I will soon be working on another story and will have more time to work, with school being off and me having no plans! Once again, thanks!

Chapter 7: Date!

"Aghh," I groggily croaked, "w-w-what the hell was that?! Who the hell thought that dream was a good idea what the hell. Man, that was bad, oh man. It actually makes me want to hurl because of how cringe that was." I restated as a flash of remembrance from my dream came to mind.

"Oh, my face burns just by thinking about it," I tell myself as I slowly rise from my bed, "but seriously I wonder what that was even about." As I begin to walk towards the bathroom, I see women's clothing and a few towels missing from their shelves, with water coming from the bath.

"Umm… is anyone there?" I questioned as I slowly crept closer and closer to the entrance. That is when I saw the figure of a living piece of art, light shining down on her curves and voluptuous stature.

"Arah Arah, it seems you have woken up, my Frozen Sleeping Beast. Fufu." Raphiel smiled monotonously. "But, I must say you're pretty daring to try and sneak a peek this early in the morning onto my luxurious body. Are you gonna turn into a beast, a-a-and e-e-eat me up?" She looked up at me with a gleam in her eyes.

"Look Raphiel, I really don't think it's a good idea to-" She pushed her finger seductively to my lips to silence me.

"Fufu. Don't worry about me Raikou-senpai, I'm sure I can handle a beast like you, plus it's not as if you have tried to attack me or anything. So, I trust you wholeheartedly. However, I want to stay here and I want to make sure you do not forget about our previous engagement this weekend with each other. *wink* O-u-r D-a-t-e-! Fufu." She calmly licked her lips casting her eyes all over my body.

Somehow sending chills through my spine. But the thought of a date warmed me up and relinquished the frozen spell that had been cast on me.

'A date, huh. It feels really good! Ah, I can't wait! I wonder what we should do? We could go to the arcade. Or watch a movie. Or go eat at a restaurant. Maybe we could go on a picnic. Wait I shouldn't get ahead of myself. I should just let everything happen naturally, that's right, it'll all come naturally to me.'

 **~One Hour Later~**

'W-w-w-w-what should I do?! Nothing's coming to me right now. Not one idea, zero, zilch, nada. So much for it'll naturally come to me. Ahh, I'm so nervous, I think I might be sweating buckets.'

While I was lost in thoughts Raphiel seemed to realize my anxiety and told me: "I guess we could start with an arcade or something? Gab-chan told me there are a lot of fun games that we could play." *wink* Giving me an encouraging wink.

"Y-you're right, then let's go!" I nervously replied.

We ended up going to the arcade and playing all kind of games, of course, I won at most of them and ended up making Raphiel slightly irritated, but that all evaporated after I won her a plush toy from the claw machine. After that, we ended up going to a local cafe, and we ended up having cutlet sandwiches and drank mango lemonade, with shared straws. Of course, after I saw this I turned crimson red and immediately demanded separate drinks. She seemed to find it very funny.

The arcade and the cafe ended up taking most of our time but I wanted to one last thing with Raphiel before we would part ways, I wanted to go look at the stars from this one hill that overlooked the city.

"Arah Arah. I wonder what you could be planning by taking me up here all alone. Could it be that you plan on attacking me, stripping me of my dignity, and forcing me to submit to yo-"

"NO! Why would you think that out of all possibilities why is that the first thing that popped into your head, and with those descriptions as well. No. What I brought you here for was to tell you how I feel. I love you! Please go out with me! I know you may be somewhat troubled by this, after all, we haven't known each other for that long. You'll probably reject me so I just wanted to let yo-" I was immediately interrupted by Raphiel as she threw herself at me and hugged me.

"Fufu. So you have fallen for me haven't you, hmmm, I wonder what kind of combination that would make, hmmm. We would get excessive criticism, after all, I would be dating a demon and I'm an angel…" I looked down depressively as her words shot through my heart.

'I completely forgot. We are from different homes and from different classes. There's no way.'

"But you know, I think it would be fun to find out what happens when an angel and demon, c-o-m-b-i-n-e. Wouldn't you? I think it sounds interesting, so I guess I will accept your confession and your request. My Demon Boyfriend~! I love you too!" She replied with sparkling stars flying around her, every part of her shining brighter than any star in the sky.

I immediately enveloped her in a deep and passionate kiss, putting as much emotion into them as I emptied my feelings towards her. I hugged her tightly from behind and pulled her towards me. After what felt like an eternity I pulled myself away from her.

Tonight, I was able to see a shooting star, a shooting star that will let me stay by its side for as long as I can. I could not be any happier. My life looks like it'll be shining for a long time.


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note:

Well, the time has come. The wait is over. The last chapter is here! Who's ready for it… although most people probably already forgot about this story. Lol. But that's besides the point, we've finally arrived to the end of our journey. Again it only took me like half a year to finish. For which I am truly truly sorry for procrastinating. I hope you've all enjoyed the story so far, I know it was very rushed and very problematic and lacking in details, but I still hoped you enjoyed my very first story I've ever written for some of my favourite characters. I also hope you enjoyed my OC. Lol. I know it's very tedious for me to saying 'I'm so grateful, thanks for the support', although to be totally honest with all of you, I still can't believe we were able to make it this far. Thanks for all the support and feedback, it really did help. Also I will be coming out with more stories for other anime, manga, and maybe even some visual novel's. So let's get right into it.

Chapter 8:

"Hey, Vigne is it just me or has Raphiel been spending less and less time with us ever since Raikou came," Gabriel croaked

"Hmm, now that you mention you're right. I haven't seen much of Raphi at all, what do you think Satania, you're usually the one Raphi spends the most time with tea- … I mean, hanging out with," Vigne questioned.

"Oi, you just were just about to say teasing weren't you, so you do know what she does to me. If you know what she does to me at least tell me!" Satania angrily exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"Well, let's just calm down and answer the question, okay?" Vigne calmly exclaimed with a hint of pity in her voice.

"Just get on it with it already Satania, answer the question. I'm starting to get bored and I need something juicy to stop me from going home." Gabriel stated with a monotone voice.

"Gab-chan, even if Satania doesn't tell us what's going on with her cousin and Raphi you're still going to stay until school ends, okay? Now, Satania please tell us."

"I mean I don't know if I should, after all, it's rude to talk about other people's business without their consent. And as you already know I am a person of high class who follows the highest etiquette and manners as every Demon King should know. But if you Gabriel grovels before me I may give you a little hi-"

"If you don't hurry up and tell us already. I may have to resort to more extreme measures, isn't that right Mr. Dog?" Vigne annoyingly interrupted, as a dark small figure began to approach them from a dark alleyway on their right side.

"Okay, Okay, I get it! You wanna know about Raphiel and Raikou, right? Well, all I know now is that they're hanging out together a lot, and guess what they do on most of their free time together when they're not going on dates. They spend time pranking me and interrupting my way of life" Satania croaked as tears ran down her face as she thought about all the pranks they had pulled on her.

"Wait did you say 'dates'?!" Vigne screamed with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"I did, but that's beside the point what about the pranks they've pull-" Satania was interrupted by an excited and embarrassed Vigne.

"Wait so does that mean they're d-d-d-dating now! *squeal* I've always wanted to support and watch a friend's love life!" Vigne squealed with excitement as she fantasized over her angel friend and her demon lover. "It really is like Romeo and Juliet style, right?! Except without either of them dying. Plus their relationship might be allowed if we consider the society we live in today, but still, I wonder what it feels like to be in love like her. Oh, that's right we're near her house let's go have her explain the sudden development in their relationship, in detail!" Vigne exclaimed as she grabbed the sobbing Satania and the half-awake Gabriel and rushed to Raphiel's apartment.

 _ **~A short while later~**_

"Arah, Arah, what a surprise. What's so important that you would show up UNINVITED when I am currently busy attending to more important matters with a MORE important guest. Hmm, I do believe I deserve an explanation Vigne-san." Raphiel questioned with her signature monotone smile emitting an aura of fury that burned as hot as the flames of purgatory.

'Whoa. I don't think I've ever seen Raphiel so angry before. I wonder if Vigne is gonna be okay, I don't know if I would be able to handle Raphiel's angry face that close to me... Well, actually I think I would kinda like if she did that. Mmmm. If she her face that close to me I bet I would be able to smell her sweet scent, I'd be able to gaze upon those rich golden eyes that emit a sadistic gaze onto whatever they cast their vision onto. And those soft peach colored lips that pull you in seductively just by thinking about them. Whoa. I really must be a masochist.'

I gazed upon Vigne and she reacted in a way that anyone would too. Her body was shaking in rapid movements, her lips were quivering, and she was on the burst of tears.

"Ummm… Raphiel maybe you should go a little easier on them after all you haven't told them anything. Hmm, wouldn't it be a little better to explain to them now that they're here, hmm?" I attempted to request as I squeaked with my voice shaking and going up a whole octave.

"Raikou I do wish you learn to be quiet at times like these… but if it's what my future husband decides then I should attempt to comply with your selfish wishes." Raphiel teased with a smile on her face that was slowly turning crimson red.

"M-m-m-married?!" Everyone turned burning flame red when they heard her statement, smoke began to rise out of Raikou's head for a few seconds.

'Huuuuuuuuuh… ugh, I'm so embarrassed, I mean I want her to be my girlfriend forever, and then eventually… but for her to just say… to spring that onto… I mean we're only high schoolers… but it would be nice see her in a wedding dress.'

"Raikou you're drooling a little in your wolf form, ahh it's so easy to read your thoughts. But that's just what I like about you. Hehe." Raphiel told me with a sparkle in her eyes. The sparkle that could make you feel comfortable regardless of any situation you're in. The sparkle that causes you to simply melt just by gazing upon it for simply a moment.

"Eh? Huh? When did I change form? Hmm?" I confusingly stated as I change back into my human form, or well technically demon/human form but you get the picture.

"Uwah, did you actually just say that Raphiel, ughh you're both just a bunch of normies now… but I still wish you the best, and Raikou… you better not miss our party meeting tomorrow. I need to have at least one other person there that can actually play the game and not be bad at it." Gabriel said with a smirk on her face.

"Hell yeah, I'll be there, after all, we gotta show those noobs how to actually play. We may even get pleas wishing for our assistance in their guilds, haha." I joked with Gabriel as we began to discuss the strategy we would use.

"Haah and there he goes talking about utter nonsense I have no idea about. He just had to be the one didn't he." Raphiel sighed with no hint of annoyance in her voice.

"But seriously how did your relationship develop so fast in such a short amount of time? I wanna know tell me and in detail please, after all, we're friends aren't we?" Vigne said with a beaming smile on her face.

"*sigh* okay I'll tell you but you better listen carefully if you want to learn how to nurture your love life." Raphiel then began to tell the story of love that had developed between herself and her little demon accomplice.

 **~A short while later~**

"Whoa. I still find it hard to believe that you developed such a strong love for each other… but I'm not really allowed to be the judge here, after all I have no experience. *sigh* Now I actually kinda want a boyfriend, right Gab-chan?" Vigne directed her question to Gabriel who was currently duoing with Raikou in an online game with her computer.

"Haaah. Yeah, I don't know, I'm fine the way I am. I don't really want to be tied down with going on dates and other annoying stuff. As long I as I have my games I'm fine… oh yeah and I guess you guys too...except Satania." Gabriel declared in a bored voice.

"Why only me!? What did I do to you!?" Satania cried with tears forming in her eyes if you could listen closely it was almost like you could hear birds outside laughing at her. Pretty sad.

'Oh well, hmmm they must really want to get into a relationship, Gabriel aside of course. Hmmm… come to think of it…'

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you but there is going to be more transfer students coming in next week."

"EHHHHH?!" Three girls screamed in unison like a symphony of parakeets. The blonde one slightly tilted her head upwards at the mention of new arrivals.

"Uhhh… yeah, didn't they tell you I'm just the first one that came, I guess you could call me the scout for everyone else that is male? Haha. But yeah, two of them are angels; Gin, who is a stickler when it comes to punctuality and everything else;William, who is a freak who wants to become either God or some high angel being and is extremely arrogant but easy to manipulate; and my demon friend Hiro, who is a NEET gamer who frankly doesn't enjoy interaction between living things... except for me of course."

"Gin-san sounds like a nice person to talk with," Vigne stammered as puffs of smoke fumed out of her overheated embarrassed face.

"T-t-t-this W-w-w-William-san sounds like a competitor of high caliber for me to fight against, we will have to have a showdown to show which one of us kings of Hell or Heaven will rule over the Earth, hahaha!" Satania declared attempting to stop her interest in him.

"*sigh* I guess they all sound pretty cool, except for another Vigne and Satania to deal with, but I guess Hiro will be a cool person to meet; after all, we'll be able to add another member to our party, hehe." Gabriel panted as she began to fantasize about all the things she could do with three members.

"Haha, I'm glad, they should be coming by tomorrow if I read their text correctly. Oh yeah just for future reference; Hiro wears black jeans, black vans, and an oversized black sweatshirt. Gin tends to wear checkered flannels, jeans, black converse, a white t-shirt, and a grey beanie. Finally, William usually wears an obsidian tinged leather jacket, a silver t-shirt, jeans, and hazel dipped vans. It's weird if you think about it, we all seem to like dark colors and jeans a lot, hehe. But that's about it I hope you'll be nice to them. Oh, and I made them extremely jealous after telling them I got a gf, although Hiro just called me a normie and hung up on me, that's beside the point." I explained with a hint of satisfaction in my voice after describing in such detail.

"Arah, Arah. It looks like we're gonna have a fun time at school doesn't it Vignette-san, Satania-san, Gab-chan. My Frost Poet Demon let's make sure to conquer this school before the year ends, okay?" Raphiel gazed upon me with a hint of a sadistic aura emitting from her. But just by seeing her seem so happy and thinking about how school life would actually turn out to not be such a drag, it made it feel like I had finally begun to breathe.

'I can feel the air of youth coming into my lungs, I can feel my perspective becoming clearer, and I can come up with even more cringe-worthy lines. Lol. But one thing is certain I think that I might actually be able to enjoy life. Just by having someone by your side even the darkest and most ominous skies can shoot down new droplets of life to the world. The sky feels clearer; the air cleaner; and life even more colorful, all because of one person who views me with such feelings. Haha. I can't wait to show off to the guys. I should become a writer, haha.'

"Of course, let's show make lots of new toys to play with, my Sadistic Angel!" I smile as I give her a wrap my arms around her waist.

"Yelp!" She cries in a high pitched and cute squeal.

"Hmmm, I kinda liked that. I think I'm gonna have to do more than just a hug." I crack a smile as wink at her friends who all turn a dark shade of crimson pink.

"Now that's how you pluck a heartstring, hehe." I bring a big thumbs up and grin at my audience.

 **~A little word from our cast~**

Raikou: Thanks for reading our story, I realize that everything developed too fast but give the author a break, okay?

Raphiel: You're right after all this story is his only job. Fufu.

Author: T-t-that's c-c-cruel *begins to cry* … but you're not wrong.

Vignette: Ahhh. He's sad now, what if he doesn't make another story.

Gabriel: Oi. It's not like we should feel sorry for him after all he waited for half a year before finishing our story.

Author: *gets shot with an imaginary arrow into the back* c-c-cruel.

Satania: Ahaha. I bet you weren't expecting that Mr. Author but don't worry just put your faith in I and you will be forgiven of all your heavenly deeds and given a prime seat as my scribe in Hell. Ahaha.

Author: *cries even more* s-s-so c-c-c-cruel.

Satania: Huh? Wait why are you crying even mo-

Gabriel: Ahhh, now even I feel bad for him… Well, that's enough sympathy. I'm gonna go play some video games, make sure to wrap this up for me, bye~

Vignette: That's right Mr. Author stop crying it's okay, it's o- hey Gabriel come back, I'm gonna be taking my leave as well, thanks for reading! Gabriel wait don't eat snacks before dinner!

Satania: Well fine if you don't want to be my servant then just go rot in this world somewhere, I'm gonna leave too. Vigne make sure to make some food for me too. Oh yeah and don't forget to follow for more of the evil and dark future king of the Underworld. Hahaha.

Raikou: Well, it looks like it's just us now Raphiel, Mr. Author, audience.

Raphiel: Well I guess you're right, My Little Demon Accomplice, hehe. *kisses Raikou on the lips*

Raikou: Whaaaaaa?!

Author: Ohh, wasn't expecting that, I applaud. Nice fluff Raphiel.

Raphiel: Thank you, Mr. Pervert Author, after all only you would decide to make me go through such weird phases, Fufu. Bye-bye~ Raikou, Mr. Pervert Author, audience *curtsies* Thank you for reading and playing along with these perverts. Hehe. Vignette-san I would also like some, Satania-san I also called Mr. Dog to come, hehe.

Satania: EHHH!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Raikou: *sigh* I don't know how much more fluff I can handle, damn you really like your fluff don't you Mr. Author.

Author: Well after all who wouldn't enjoy fluff, it makes you feel all warm, cozy, and satisfied inside. *giggle*

Raikou: Okay whatever you're the boss after all, but just keep it chill on those dramatic scenes okay, nearly died saying reading all that. Ughh…

Author: Yeah… I don't really know why I wrote that… I think I was sort of feeling dramatic at the time and just sort of wrote it. I did this knowing that I had to make a new chapter so I kind of just combined it. I again apologize for it. I also apologize for my absence, I have to keep up with studying, watch anime, read manga, play video games, and also make it seem like I have a social life to my family so that they don't get mad. *sigh* Life is hard. But back to the point, I hope you enjoyed this story as well as my OC. I really enjoyed creating him and had a very hard picking his character background and archetype. Don't even get me started on time management and forming ideas for new chapters. That about wraps up my monologue, if you have any questions feel free to ask me down in the review section. Feel free to offer criticism don't hold back, after all, it is what is needed in order for me to grow as a writer. Once again thanks for the support and feedback. Love yall. And let's just let Raikou end the show for us.

Raikou:*sigh*, of course I get the closing pushed onto me. Umm… hope you enjoyed the story and hope you'll all stay for the next story our author releases. We should come up with a name for ourselves when we eventually grow more as a family together. Right, Mr. Author?

Author: *wink* *wink* *nods*

Raikou: Hmmm… Oh! Did you know our author is trying to write his own novel or story, whatever you want to call it. Haha. That's too cringey. You should see how many different stories he has planned. Hehe.

Author: Shut up! Don't talk about something so embarrassing… ughh, okay fine it's true, but I know it's a pipe dream, but still, I think it'd be fun after I get better at writing of course. Jeez!

Raikou: Haha. It's fine you'll get it… eventually. Haha. Well, thank's again! Bye~

 **~The End~**


End file.
